


Tantalizing Touches

by TC_Stark



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Blaine is a little prick, Blue Balls, M/M, Ravi and Blaine are alone, Ravi is annoyed, Season 2, hinted homoerotic moment, no actual smut, small touching, smug Blaine, story with no point, working on zombie cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: Blaine often came over to the morgue to bother Ravi and ask about the cure. One day, Ravi has had about enough of the brain dealer and attempts to establish himself as the one in charge, but is quickly reminded how little power he has compared to Blaine.





	

Ravi always found Blaine a bloody nuisance whenever he decided to stop by. Which, was all the time. Ever since the brain dealer found out that eventually he would revert back to zombie form, he was at the doctor’s side whenever he had free time. It was annoying and had only been a week. New Hope had a good amount of time before turning back into the undead, and considering the other man worked at a funeral home – brains wouldn’t be hard to come by when the big turn happened.

 

Not to mention, Blaine was eating the last of the donut holes that the doctor had brought into work. Try as he may, Ravi couldn’t drown out the obsessive munching, which he believed the other man was doing purely to get under his skin. Honestly, it didn’t seem like a proper way to be treating the man who was responsible for your wellbeing. Though, none of that should have surprised him when it came to their  _ frenemy. _

 

Groaning outwardly, Ravi put his tools down and stepped over to the other man, who was sitting Indian style on one of the tables. Hands tucked into his pants pocket, the doctor spoke, “You know, you don’t have to stay here. I am perfectly capable of working on a cure without you here. In fact, I would probably get more work done with-“

 

“-out me here,” Blaine finished the sentence, spinning around on the table to face Ravi, “Listen, doc, I hear ya. Probably a pain having me around, but I gotta make sure you’re keeping your end of the bargain up.”

 

Deadpanned, Ravi asked, “Why wouldn’t I be looking for a cure? Liv’s still a zombie and Major is in the same position as you are.”

 

“I never said I didn’t think you wouldn’t be working on a cure if I weren’t here, I meant I wanna make sure that when said cure is created, I get some.”

 

“Why? From what Liv tells me, you liked being a zombie.” Ravi coyly questioned, feeling a pinch of superiority as he leaned against a parallel table.

 

Blaine was amused. His thin lips were bent in a crooked smile, as he lifted his chin and swung his legs over the table. Stepping onto the floor, he casually placed one foot in front of the other while keeping his gaze onto the doctor. It was unnerving how he seemed to never blink - just watching Ravi the entire time.

 

“You got any coffee?” Blaine suddenly quipped, “Guess I should start enjoying some of the good stuff before I’m pouring hot sauce in. You ever have coffee with hot sauce? Disgusting.”

 

“You could try cayenne pepper.” Ravi groaned.

 

Ignoring him, Blaine stepped over to the side of the tall doctor and slightly leaned in, “Remember when we first met? I was a pasty, isolated little grave robber just looking for some friends. Liv wouldn’t let us be alone together. She was scared. I told her that I wasn’t gonna eat you - why would I? I wasn’t a monster.”

 

Not sure where Blaine was going with this, Ravi groaned, “What’s the point, Blaine?”

 

Simultaneously, both men turned their heads to look at each other, as Blaine stated, “I lied to Liv. I was gonna eat ya. I mean, I didn’t have the business yet. I was hungry all the time - I needed a meal. Besides, a tall, handsome doctor sounded like a good time. I’m sure most of your memories are of times jacking off to anime porn, but hey - I dug it.”

 

Ravi didn’t know why Blaine’s words were chilling him to the core. Liv had plenty of times threatened to “eat him” and he knew it was all in good fun. But, it wasn’t the same with the brain dealer. This was a dangerous man and there was no doubt that he wouldn’t have hesitated to crack the doctor’s head open to get at his brain. How foolish he had been to originally think he hadn’t been in danger.

 

“Don’t worry though, I wouldn’t do that now. I like ya too much.” Blaine smirked cockily, reaching out to gently pat Ravi’s cheek.

“Y’know, I’ve had just about enough of you - I think you should leave.” Ravi finally blurted out.

 

Rather than being offended or angry at the rise in the doctor’s voice, Blaine gave a playful grin, “Aw, c’mon, doc, don’t tell me you don’t have thicker skin than that. I thought we were just having fun. Must get boring down here all alone.”

 

“I’m not alone. I have Liv.”

 

Making a light humming sound, Blaine casually reached down to grab onto the doctor’s belt buckle, “But, you don’t have her right now.”

 

Confused, Ravi looked down and quickly pushed Blaine’s hand away “ _ What  _ are you doing? Is this all some sort of game to you?”

 

Blaine didn’t say a word, reaching his hand down again. Though, this time he slid his palm a little lower than just the belt buckle. Being so righteous was exhausting. And boring. It was easy to crack those type of people. All you needed to do was taint them slightly and they were pretty helpless to resist.

 

Like Dr. Chakrabarti. As aggressively as he had pushed Blaine away, he was now standing still as the other man’s hand began massaging his growing bulge. From what the former zombie could tell, Ravi was hiding away something really impressive underneath that nerdy facade and blood splattered lab coats.

 

Before Ravi could really grasp what was going on, Blaine’s phone started to ring. The doctor wanted to beg the brain dealer not to stop, but as soon as the other man saw he had a text from his employee Chief, he quickly pulled away. Making the doctor feel a certain pang of coldness and abandonment.

 

“Gotta go - you can survive without me, right, sweetheart?” Blaine stuck his phone back into his back pocket, winking with a grin, “Thanks for the donuts. Oh, and nice package - you must be a hit with the ladies.”

 

Blaine was already turned on his heels and heading out of the morgue, when Ravi finally found his voice to state, “You won’t be coming back here unannounced again. From now going forward,  _ I  _ will call you.”

 

Stopping at the top of the stairs, Blaine turned and grinned so arrogantly to coo, “Oh - I know you will.”

  
  



End file.
